


Movie Night

by The_rogue_shadow



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_rogue_shadow/pseuds/The_rogue_shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s movie night at the Hellsing organisation, and Alucard found something light hearted for them all to watch. And Integra relishes in the little pleasures in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

The vampire employees of the Hellsing organisation rarely saw any time off. They were attack dogs, meant for search and destroy, not for going to nightclubs or to the cinema for the newest Harry Potter movie. Once every two months however, Integra Hellsing, head of the entire organisation and virgin master to the most powerful vampire that ever existed, saw fit to allow them one night off to sit back and consume as much blood as they physically could. Not that that meant much to the newest vampire of the group; Seras Victoria. Still clinging to the vestiges of her humanity, she outright refused to drink human blood. Her master, the godlike Alucard on the other hand, consumed medical bags of blood like they were Capri-sun’s on a hot summer’s day.

Seras had insisted on a movie night with her ‘father’ and her boss, although the older two had insisted that they got to choose the dvd. Which, of course, meant that it was only Alucard that had any say in what they watched. He’d told them that he would choose something super light hearted, something that they could all enjoy without any arguments.

“Super decapitation adventure time 3: The emboweling,” Alucard smiled as he put the dvd into the player. Their huge tv lit up with a high pitched scream while a bad-CGI decapitated head came hurtling at the screen, splatting against the screen in a torrent of blood. Alucard laughed, doubling over in breathless hilarity. “That part always gets me.”

Integra looked over at Seras, the former police officer paler than usual, biting down on one of the pillows they had brought. She was sure that Seras’ teeth were meeting in the middle. Alucard walked back over to them, but stopped near the couch.

“What’s wrong?” Integra asked as Alucard rubbed his chin thoughtfully. The vampire walked to the arm of the couch, reaching down and pulling the ‘recliner’ lever. Like a cartoon, the girl’s legs were thrown upwards, almost toppling them over, but essentially turning the couch into a big three person bed.

“There, much better,” he said, sitting on the other side of Integra, meaning that she, both the boss and owner of one hundred percent virgin blood, was nestled between two hungry vampires. What a perfect night. With a flick of his wrist, Alucard pressed ‘play’ on the dvd player, another gurgling scream heralding the selection.

“Uh… I’m not really that big a fan of horror movies,” Seras said quietly, quivering in her dark red pyjamas.

“Don’t think of it as horror, Police Girl. For us it’s like watching a cooking show or a comedy. Trust me, this is hilarious!” Alucard explained, obviously doing little to placate Seras’ discomfort. Without taking her eyes off the screen, Integra reached over and gave Seras a reassuring pat on the shoulder; the kind a mother would give their daughter who was scared of the dark.  

***

It turned out the movie’s story was… well; terrible. Though, to be more accurate it had no story to speak off, more of an unconnected series of grisly murders, filled with way too much blood and jump scares. Alucard had laughed the entire way through, spraying warm blood out of his mouth with laughter almost as soon as he took a sip from his blood bag. Seras was taking tentative peeks from behind her pillow every few seconds, licking her lips and then darting back into cover. And Integra… she was more interested in why no one had bothered to call the police on the serial killer. They were teenagers. They obviously had mobile phones. And for that matter; who trips on nothing! It’s like they were offering themselves to the killer. And not in the cool sacrificial way, which at least served a purpose. These stupid teenagers split up immediately and now each ones intestines were being worn as rather distasteful scarves by the murderer. Totally unrealistic.

Integra jumped when she suddenly felt a weight on her right arm, looking down, she found Seras clinging to her, head buried in between the couch and her arm. Her grip was tight, but not painfully so. Alucard must have noticed this however, because moments later, her left arm was lifted and wrapped around his shoulders. The only way it could have gotten cheesier was if she had yawned at that very moment. In the space of a minute she was being cuddled by two vampires on a couch bed.

‘This is both the weirdest and most adorable thing I have ever experienced,’ she thought as they wiggled in closer. ‘I-I could get used to it though.’

It wasn’t long however, before the natural vampire competitiveness started to overwhelm them. They started jockeying for the most comfortable place with her. This apparently involved violently pulling her from side to side like two dogs fighting over a chew toy. It got so bad that she was worried her arms were about to be torn from their sockets when a malicious idea formed in her mind. Pulling her arms away, she reached into her breast pocket and pulled out a pin…

***

Walter, butler to the Hellsing household and the ‘angel of death’, opened the door of the viewing room to the strangest sight he had seen in his entire long life. The first thing he saw was his boss reclining on the couch, though it seemed as though she had chosen to forego the ‘reclining’ feature of the seat in favour of a much softer ottoman; Alucard. Meanwhile, Seras was busy massaging her shoulders from behind. It was a sight of pure bliss that he had not seen on Integra’s face for many years.

“Oh Walter! Good timing! Can you please get me a bottle of brandy and a tray of chocolates from my stash please? And be quick about it if you can. ‘Love Actually’ is about to start and I need supplies for such a thing,” she asked him with all the gleeful authority she could muster.

“At once, m’lady,” he replied. But as he turned to leave she stopped him.

“One more thing Walter. Can you get me a tissue? I seem to have pricked myself on something and the blood seems to be going everywhere,” and with that she held up a single bleeding finger.

“Very good ma’am.”


End file.
